Heart Of A Ninja
by LittleJerseyanNinja
Summary: Sequel to Secret Samurai. The Samurais have been disbanded for three years now, and are scattered. When a familiar threat takes over Narnia, the ninjas are called in. How far will Omagune taunt them until they finally snap, when they finally become so paranoid that they collapse on Narnia, leaving it to fend for itself? We'll just have to see. Peter/OC. "May the Ninjas protect us!"
1. Ninja History

Samurais have been guarding our world for centuries. Legends were told, some began, some ended. But each Samurai had their own collections of tales to tell.

It started off with Master Benji. One day, while escaping from evil goons, he discovered ways to fight without weapons, using graceful and swift movements that connected to each other to fight against the evil.

One day a little boy was found. Benji took him under his wing. The biy's name was Harias. When he grew up, he was a master.

For hundreds of decades there have been samurais in Narnia, centuries for the entire world.

The chain was very long. Most ninjas made history, some slipped by without even seeming to exist, working in the shadows.

The latest Samurais were five young children, three girls, two boys, named Sophie, Nicole, Samantha, Alex, and Chris. They were all orphaned and trained under Master Kenser, called Sensei.

The Samurais have been disbanded for three years now. The ninjas are scattered over the world, keeping low profiles.

But as a mysterious old foe takes over Narnia, they will be called in once again.

* * *

_High King Peter slept soundly as the rain pounded against the window pane. His dreams were nightmarish, dreaming of his one love being taken away, gagged, bound, __unconscious and beaten. His screams of terror were drowned out by hers; they were forcing him to watch her be slaughtered._

_He crawled over to her as they stepped away, death quickly taking her._

_He grabbed her hand. "Stay awake, love, please!"_

_Her hand went to his cheek. Her breathing was ragged, the stone dungeon floor was horribly hard and cold._

_"Secret... Ninja... Samurai..." she whispered, and her hand fell limp at her side._

_As his nightmares went on, his window was opened silently and figures with dark blood-red suits slipped in._

_The leader stood over sleeping Peter, a seord at his throat._

_This was too easy._


	2. Samurai 1: Alex

_**Chapter 1- Samurai #1: Alex**_

Alex swung the sword at the training dummy. Once again, the arms were sliced off.

"I miss it," he sighed, running a hand through his short brown hair.

He missed his training. The stress of being the leader. His old friends. Sensei. Going up sword-against-bladed-fans with Sophie. Bickering with Chris and teasing Sophie when she made a mistake-playfully, of course, nothing mean. And most of all, his rank as a Samurai.

Of course, he often struck from time to time, chasing down a thief who stole money right in front of him, or killing a murder who managed to get away with the crime.

He'd been living in Archenland, hanging low, being the guy you always notice but never really see socializing.

He hated not being able to be the natural show-off he was.

Sheathing his sword- the one with the red sleek handle and the blade with ALEX across it- he took off the sword belt and shoved it under his bed.

Where were his friends? He knew Sam was somewhere in Telmar. But Sophie, Chris, and Nicole- where were they?

Chances are, Chris would also be in Archenland. Nicole could be in Calormene, and Sophie was likely to have remained in Narnia, hidden.

If only something happened to make them all come back together, to make the Five Samurais be one again-

Then the alarm sounded.


	3. Samurai 2: Chris

**Samurai #2: Chris**

Chris's sword slashed straight through the man, who cried out in pain. "Bastard!" Chris spat at him. His sword blade came down on the criminal.

The criminal, James Adams, had been a rapist- when Chris had heard of him, he became determined to hunt him down. It brought back horrible memories...

_"I'll look over here," said Sophie, walking over towards a medicine stand. Chris stood at another. Nicole had come down with the flu._

_They were five years old, in Archenland. Chris found the proper medicine (they knew how to read) and turned to get Sophie when he heard a scream._

_A man kneeled over Sophie, who was thrashing on the pavement on her back, pinned by the man who was tugging at her clothes. Her sword was somehow stuck in the sheath and her fans were out of reach._

_"LET HER GO!" Chris screamed, getting his sword and slashing at the man. The man fell back in surprise before getting his own sword._

_The two fought for a few minutes, Chris's unbelievable skill (for a five year old) matched the man's._

_Suddenly the man fell back, dead. Sophie stood behind him, fans opened. There were two slashes in the man's back. Sophie snapped her fans closed, and they went home, slightly dazed by what had happened._

Chris walked home, satisfied.

He was living in Archenland. His home was a rather large house, and he had a training room just for him.

He wished he could return to his old life; but that was not an option.

Then came the alarm call...


	4. Samurai 3: Nicole

**(Hey guys, finally updating! Just gonna answer something from a review I got from my good friend Kat who reviewed:**

**You asked if Sophie died in chapter 1. Actually, no she didn't, but I completely understand you thinking that, looking at my description there. It was a dream- more of a nightmare- that Peter was having. Sophie is alive and well. :). What, I can't just kill off my favorite Ninja!**

**On with the story! Oh, and anything in _italics _are memories, or dreams. On to da story!)**

**Samurai #3: Nicole**

Nicole often fought best when she was angry. Well, now she was beating the crap out of sand bags.

There were about 50 hanging from the ceiling. Technology was making them move in fast pace, rushing at her. She easily took each down. They had all been trained to be able to take 100 enemies on their own, 110 if they were really pushed, and 200 together.

Right now, her anger was coming from a painful memory.

The Samurai had split up for a reason. They couldn't stand each other anymore. It had started with that fight.

_^Memory^_

_Nicole and Sam were stretching out on the mat when Sophie suddenly ran by, tears on her face. Confused, Nicole and Sam gave each other a queer look. There was the sound of the bedroom door being slammed. Then, Alex ran in._

_"Have you guys seen Sophie?"_

_"She just ran by, probably in the bedroom by the sound of that door slam. Why?" Sam asked._

_"Um, I, uh- I kissed her..."_

_Nicole and Sam shared a shocked glance._

_"You WHAT!?"_

_"Don't judge! It was kind of a heat of the moment thing, you know..."_

_"And you just KISSED her!?"_

_"I love her, okay!?"_

_"You know she loves Peter, and she always will!"_

_"I know, just- I loved her since we were 5, and she and Chris came back, she had been attacked... I just had a feeling I need to protect her, and from then on, it was just love."_

_Chris walked in. "Okay, who upset Sophie? I saw her run out of a room like she was upset."_

_From their position in a split on the mat, Nicole and Sam pointed to Alex. "He kissed her," they said in unison._

_"What!?"_

_"Shut up!"_

_Suddenly Sophie came out and walked by, ignoring them all._

_"Hey, Sophie-" Alex tried to say, but Sophie cut him off by facing him, a stone hard glare on her face. "Just shut up! Shut up, and leave me alone!"_

_"Wait-" he started, then was knocked back by Sophie's fist connected with his jaw. The loud crack and pain signaled that his jaw was now broken. The others gasped; they had never hit one other. Ever._

_"Leave. Me. Alone." With that, she ran up outside and into the village._

_After a moment, Sam said, "I'm gonna follow her."_

_"Wait," Chris said. "Maybe that's a bad idea."_

_Sam turned and leveled a half-glare at him. "If you were her friend, you'd be up there comforting her!"_

_"I am her friend, I just think she shouldn't have hit him!"_

_"So you're on his side!?"_

_"Maybe I am!"_

_"Then you're not her friend, he deserved it and she was already upset as it was, he made it worse, you're on the wrong side, Christopher!" She hit him and stormed out._

_"I'm on her side. He DID deserve it." Nicole walked out. As she did, Chris called, "Fine! Don't expect us to be here when you come back, and we'll never be back here again!" She rolled her eyes, thinking he was just bluffing, and swung herself up the rope to the surface, as Chris helped Alex up, his jaw bloody._

* * *

_"Hey, its alright, Alex was acting like a stupid jerk." Sam's words had no effect on Sophie._

_"Chris is definitely on his side, but we're on yours," Nicole said._

_When they went back, Chris and Alex weren't there. But the girls didn't care. _

_When they returned, they were all mad at each other._

_And then they split, going their own ways._

__Nicole's thoughts were interrupted by a bell ringing.


End file.
